Can't Put My Finger On It
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: [One-Shot] Mercedes was pretty sure she hated Sam. Sam was pretty positive he wanted Mercedes. Boys locker room, hot, wet guys, and undeniable attraction.


**Dont own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

Mercedes was pretty sure she hated Sam Evans. No, hate was a strong word. Despise was a better word. She despised Sam Evans. She didn't know what it was. She just didn't like the kid. He was like the human manifestation of nails on a chalkboard. It had to be his face. Or his impressions. Or the way he always chewed grape flavored gum. Either way, she couldn't put her finger on it. Her best friend Santana had a theory.

"You wants up on that trouty dick," she said, frankly.

"What!" Mercedes gasped, shaking her head. "You're ridiculous."

"Am I Merce?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Because as I recall, you were the only one who didn't have a crush on Sam when he first moved here so..."

"That doesn't mean anything, it just means I have better taste then all of you."

"Coming from the girl who dated Mr. Pencil Dick-stache Shane," Santana quipped. "All I'm saying is maybe your dislike for him is really attraction."

Mercedes frowned, glaring at her best friend. "I know when I'm attracted to someone and I know when I'm not and there is no way in hell that I'm attracted to Sam."

* * *

_God, look at those arms,_ Mercedes thought, sitting on the bleachers in the gym. It was her favorite place to go after school to study. Granted it was a little noisy when the team practiced, but it was better than the utter silence of the library. She stared at Sam as he dribbled the basketball against the court, and tried to make a shot. The ball bounced off the back board, but he kept a smile, locking eyes with Mercedes. He winked at her, quickly, before getting back to his game. She groaned. Who was she kidding? Of course she was attracted to Sam. But she hated him at the same time. He knew girls wanted him, and he used it to his advantage. He barely had to bat one of his blonde eyelashes to get any girl in the school to do something for him. He got what he wanted all the time, but the one thing he wanted most of all, he couldn't have. She wouldn't even look at him and try as he might, Mercedes always seemed disgusted at the sight of him. He'd crack jokes, try to be as charming as possible but she'd ignore him. Sam had tried every approach possible. Being friends with her friends, ignoring her, hell even showing off his dates in front of her but nothing worked. He had a feeling she was hiding how she truly felt by the way she'd squirm in her seat whenever he walked by, brushing his hand against hers, or the way he'd catch her staring at him from across the hall. Sam wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Hard to get was one thing, completely not wanting him, was another.

"Evans!" Coach Beiste shouted to him, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Get your ass in the locker room and shower off." Sam looked around at the now empty gym and nodded.

"Sorry Coach," he said, stealing one last glance at Mercedes before jogging into the gym. Everyone else seemed to have showered already and were getting dressed.

"In La La Land again?" his best friend, Puck said, knowingly, as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sam smirked, giving him the finger and peeling off his sweaty shirt.

Mercedes nibbled on the cap of her pen, sighing as she looked up. The team filed out of the locker room, most of them laughing with one another.

"Hey Jones, make sure you turn the lights off before you leave," Coach Beiste said, grabbing her bag from one of the bleachers.

"Will do," Mercedes called, as the last of the players left the gym. She tried to focus on her paper that was due tomorrow but found herself hit a wall. She hated writer's block. It always wasted her time. And she was sick of just sitting there, racking her brain for the next words.

With one final sigh, Mercedes stood up, packing her books in her book bag and headed down the bleachers. She trudged towards the boy's locker room, hating the smell of it and hating even more that the switch box was located inside of it. She opened the door, quickly turning to the area where the box was and opened it, flipping off the correct switches.

"Hey," Sam said, running his towel over his wet hair.

Mercedes jumped into the air, turning around and gasping.

"Oh my god! Do you mind covering up or something," she said, looking away from his naked body.

Sam smirked, bringing his towel down from his head and wrapping it around his waist. "Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was here."

"Yeah, I um, am... Just turning off... the lights," she said, still facing away. Mercedes shut the box and turned towards the door opening it.

"Wait!" Sam called running behind her and shutting the door before she could fully open it. His hand rested right above her head and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. Sam suddenly realized how close he was to Mercedes and took a step back. "Do you like basketball or something?"

"What?" Mercedes asked, finally turning around. She avoided his eyes and instead looked at his chest. His unbelievably, toned chest. The things she'd do to that chest alone.

"I mean you're always in here," he said, breaking her train of thought. "I was just wondering if you liked basketball."

"I study in the gym after school because I can concentrate better. The noise helps me think I guess."

Sam smiled softly. "You're weird."

"Yeah, maybe I am," she shrugged, finally looking into his jade eyes, and feeling herself being pulled in. They stood like that for what felt like forever, staring at one another until Sam pierced the silence.

"I think you missed a light," he said, pointing behind her. He took a step forward, reopening the box and hitting the last switch to the far right side of the gym. "There you go."

"I would have seen that," Mercedes spat, looking up at his plump lips. How many times had she envisioned kissing those same lips? Feeling those lips on every part of her.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but froze when he noticed the look in her eyes. Most of the time, when she looked at him, disdain was written across her face but now it was the complete opposite. A small smile pulled at Sam's lips as he took a step closer to Mercedes.

"You know what your problem is Mercedes," he said, taking another step.

She rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Another step. "You want to fuck me but you can't even admit it to yourself."

Mercedes' chest rose and fell quickly. "Unlike every other air head in this school, I'd rather not have sex with an ass like you."

"What makes you think I'm an ass?" he quipped, licking his lips.

"You dont have the time for me to tell you," she responded, shakily.

"Oh baby, I got all the time in the world," Sam smirked, gently backing Mercedes up against the wall of the locker room.

She gulped, trying to keep her composure when on the inside, her stomach was fluttering and her knees grew weaker with each word, Sam spoke. Had he always smelled this good? "Wh-what are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"You tell me," he said, dipping his head and kissing her fully on the lips. She didnt resist, molding her lips to his and moaning as she felt his tongue, graze across her bottom lip. It finally registered to Mercedes what was happening and she pushed Sam away forcefully, before wiping her lips.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked angrily. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She held onto her chest, trying to catch her breath. Was the room spinning or was it just her? She stared at Sam, her heart still pounding. There it was again, that intense glare they shared. Like it was a secret language that no one else would understand. Before Mercedes knew what she was doing, she was on Sam, kissing as if this would be her last kiss she'd ever give. She ran her fingers through his damp hair and tasted the almost grape taste on his tongue. Sam smiled against her lips, backing her up against the lockers. His hands roamed down her waist to her tight, round ass and gave it a squeeze. Mercedes moaned, feeling Sam press against her through the thin towel, still around his waist. She wasn't this type of girl, to have sex in the locker room, but there was no way she was going to stop. She felt Sam's steady hands lift up her long dress, as he kissed and licked down her neck, nipping at the skin under her ear. Mercedes bit her lip, feeling him pull her panties down in one swoop. She clenched her eyes closed, thanking god she remembered to take her pill that morning and gasped loudly, feeling one of his large fingers tease her. Her head rested against the wall as he finger fucked her, painfully slow while kissing at her swollen lips. Sam felt her legs tighten around his hand and pulled his finger out, before she could come, smirking against her lips as she did.

"Not yet, princess," he growled, kissing her hungrily.

"Ass," she grumbled.

Sam yanked at the towel around him and tossed it on the ground, before grabbing both of Mercedes' legs and wrapping it around his midsection. He slowly eased into her, both of them moaning as he did. Sam held one hand around Mercedes' legs and the other against the wall, holding them up as he thrust into her.

Mercedes closed her eyes, moaning. Sam was going so slow and it was annoying her but at the same time, it felt so good. She needed faster, harder, rougher. It was as if he'd read her mind, moving faster and rougher than before.

"Oh god," she screeched, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her hips into him. Her hands found his hair again and she tugged, feeling his dick fill her. If Mercedes had known this was going to happen, she would have done this sooner. Sam pounded into her harder, breathing heavily and feeling her tighten around him. He felt the familiar tingle start in his spine before traveling up to his neck.

"Fuck," he moaned, smashing his lips into Mercedes'.

She was close too, her legs feeling more and more like jelly by the second. Her legs momentarily fell, but Sam caught them, pumping into her one last time before he came hard. Mercedes screamed, her body vibrating as she came down from her high. Sam slumped down, taking Mercedes with him to the cold ground of the locker room floor. He tried to catch his breath, to say anything but couldn't.

"I... I mean... You... Wow!" he smirked. Mercedes looked up at the ceiling, not saying anything. Her brain was still in a fog, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to form any legible sentences even if she tried. Sam glanced over at her, kissing her shoulder. "I knew you wanted me." Mercedes cracked a smile, lifting a heavy arm to hit him.

"Ass," she laughed, rolling her eyes. Yup, she definitely hated Sam Evans.

* * *

**A/N: One shot. **** I was bored and Zeejack asked for fluffy teenage Samcedes and I wanted smut so I smashed the two together to make this lol. I hope you like it! So let me know what you think. **


End file.
